Hearing aids are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear that compensate for hearing losses by specially amplifying sound. Hearing aids use transducer and electro-mechanical components which are connected via wires to the hearing aid circuitry.
These wired connections can cause a variety of problems for a hearing aid manufacturer. Wiring connections on the small scale of hearing aids can be difficult and prone to error. Such components can also be difficult to interconnect, employing designs which yield difficulties with manufacturing and acoustic feedback. Smaller devices are subject to problems with reliability, feedback and interference.
There exist a variety of hearing communication devices besides hearing aids which exhibit many of the same problems, depending on their construction and operation.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system of components in hearing communication devices that avoids these and other problems. The system should provide component-to-component communications, be straightforward to design and manufacture, and offer increased reliability and performance of hearing communication devices.